Do the robot
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Ruby asks Penny a simple question at the dance, this leads to things getting a little steamy! Nuts&Dolts, Smut, girl on girl, don't like don't read! Rated M


_Author's note: I own nothing, roosterteeth does. Slightly AU dance dance infiltration, with some sweet robotic smut._

Ruby was so excited about the dance, even though she didn't have a partner. She was still glad for the break in all the fighting and espionage, so she could just hang out with her friends and have a good time.

Although she could do without the lady stilts, and the tight dress that was choking her boobs and waist. Yang had said she looked beautiful, but was it really worth it? At least her ass wasn't showing, or she'd be super embarrassed.

She started out the evening by the punch table, mainly because she had come alone. Not that she was upset or anything, she just kinda wished she had someone to dance with besides his sister. Jaune, who was also alone eventually hung out with her, chatting casually by the punch.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." She said apologetically, and he shrugged saying. "Eh it's fine, Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him." Ruby squinted in confusion, and turned to her tall friend and asked. "What do you mean?"

Jaune scoffed and said "Well com on, not many people can pull off blue hair!" Ruby clarified. "No, I mean Weiss came to the dance alone." Jaune choked on his drink, and turned to his miniscule friend. "What!?"

They both turned to Weiss who was trying to straighten a white rose, and Ruby said. "Yeah, she said she was too busy working on the dance to worry about boys." The rose wilted, and so did Weiss. Her attention and Ruby's and Jaune's drawn to Neptune who was hanging out with Blake and Sun.

Jaune growled in irritation and said. "Hold my punch!" And Ruby grabbed the cup, watching him storm off. And in a moment of mischief she took a quick sip from his cup, smiling when he diverted his path to go after a sad looking Pyrrha. "Go get her Jaune." she said to herself.

"Who is Jaune going to get?" Penny asked, spooking Ruby. "Penny! Where did you come from!?" Penny smiled and pointed to the two guards, who were blocking the only two exits. "I came with them, they don't want me wandering off. But they said I could mingle!"

Ruby giggled at Penny's enthusiasm, and checked out her outfit. She was wearing a lime green dress, with thigh high stockings and shoulder high gloves. Her dress hugged her top, but flared out at the bottom.

But then Ruby looked back up at the robot girls chest, and a thought passed through her mind. 'Is she anatomically correct?' but her thoughts were interrupted by Penny asking. "What's wrong Ruby? Is there something on my dress?" Ruby blushed and shook her head.

"No Penny, you look beautiful tonight! It's just… well it's kind of an awkward question." Penny tilted her head, asking. "What is it?" Ruby looked around, and noticed there were a lot more people around than before. "Well it's about you being a… you know. And I can't ask you in front of all these people!"

Penny nodded in understanding and grabbed Ruby's hand, dragging her along to the atlesian soldier guarding the hallway door. "Salutations Greg, may a please accompany my friend Ruby to the bathrooms. I do not wish for her to be preyed upon by any rapscallions!"

The soldier thought about it for a second then nodded, and said. "Alright Penny, but come right back and don't wander off. Ironwood said you won't be able to attend functions such as this if you misbehave again." Penny saluted him and they both walked through the hall to the girls bathroom, which was completely empty.

"So Ruby, what was it you wanted to know?" Ruby blushed and fiddled with her dress, trying to think of a non creepy way to ask. "Well Penny I was just kinda curious, are you… ya know?... Like… all there, under… there?" She trailed off, pointing at Penny's dress awkwardly.

Penny cocked her head to the side. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand? I am here in front of you." Ruby ran a hand through her hair nervously, not making eye contact with Penny. "No I meant… oh cheese and crackers… are you anatomically correct?"

Penny blinked and smiled in understanding. "Oh! Yes I am! I am fully equipped with a vagina, two breasts, and an anus. Although the anus doesn't actually do anything, seeing as I don't eat." Ruby was blushing like her name, getting a lot more information than she bargained for.

"Would you like to see them?" Penny asked, making Ruby's brain short circuit. "What!?" Penny reached under her dress, and pulled down a cute pair of panties with little robots on them. She then lifted her dress to reveal her perfectly smooth vagina, and Ruby couldn't force herself to look away.

"Wow, it's really nice Penny." She said awkwardly, and then Penny asked. "Do you wish to do the thing now?" Ruby blushed and asked. "What thing?" and Penny lowered her dress and got closer. "Kiss me."

Ruby's eyes widened, and she got super flustered. "Why would you say that!?" Penny explained. "Well in movies, when people really like each other at a dance like this, they sneak off to the bathrooms and kiss and make the sex. Do you wish to engage in such activities with me Ruby."

Ruby backed up a bit, putting her hands up defensively. "No, Penny! You've got it all wrong, that's not what my intentions were I swear!" Penny looked somewhat disappointed, and looked to the ground. "Why not? Is it because I'm not real? Or am I not attractive to you? Is it because I'm a girl?"

Ruby shook her head and said. "No Penny, I don't care that you're a robot. And the girl thing doesn't bother me, I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Penny grabbed the sides of Ruby's face and kissed her, Ruby's eyes wide with shock. But eventually she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck.

After about a solid twenty seconds, they broke apart and Penny asked. "Have I ruined our friendship?" Ruby shook her head no, as she kissed Penny again. Her tongue gliding over Penny's lips, and she allowed Ruby to enter her mouth. Their tongues dancing about, trying to taste each other's mouth.

Surprisingly Penny was the one to make the first move, as they were making out her hand moved from Ruby's shoulder to her firm c cup boobs. Ruby taking a sharp intake through the nose, as Penny gently squeezed her left boob. Ruby gently nibbled and sucked on Penny's bottom lip, while her hands traveled down her back.

She finally reached her destination, and gave both of Penny's plump ass cheeks a squeeze. Making her giggle into their kiss, and she broke the kiss and moved her attention to Ruby's throat. Ruby groaned as Penny sucked on her neck, gripping the Android's ass and pushing their hips together.

One of Penny's hand let go of Ruby's boob and slipped under her skirt, causing Ruby to squeal in surprise when she felt something touching her mound. Penny's fingers glazing her doughnut through the soaked panties, Ruby let go of Penny's butt and reached under her dress to hook her thumbs in the rim of her panties.

She pulled the wet pink panties covered in tiny wolves down to her knees, allowing Penny full access to her vagina. Penny took this invitation happily and rubbed Ruby's lower lips, making Ruby moan her name. Her soft synthetic skin teasing Ruby's pleasure cave with a texture different than her own fingers, making her feel warm in her belly.

Ruby amongst her panting and groaning, asked. "Penny, can you *hah!* feel things… down there?" Penny nodded, and Ruby reached under her skirt and started to rub her pussy. Seeing as she had never masturbated before, Penny's eyes went wide at this new sensation. It felt as if all her circuits were being fried at once, but in a good way.

Her and Ruby bother leaned forward, resting their foreheads against one another. Their fingers dancing over each others sensitive bits, labored breath emanating from both girls. With her other hand Ruby grabbed the back of Penny's head, pushing their lips together for another passionate kiss.

In the heat of the moment Penny slipped two fingers into Ruby's pussy, earning a moan into the kiss. Ruby decided two could play that game, and inserted her index and middle finger into Penny's slot. They began to finger each other, the noise of slick pussy flesh rubbing against moist fingers filled the bathroom.

Ruby whimpered as Penny's fingers penetrated her over and over, feeling the oncoming orgasm bild in her lower regions. Penny could tell by the way she moaned that she was close, so she activated a subroutine that made her fingers vibrate. This pushed rubby over the edge, making her knees buckle as she came.

Penny pulled her fingers out, and was going to help Ruby up but she grabbed Penny's skirt. She pulled Penny's hips forward till her head was under her skirt, and she began licking Penny's clit. Penny's legs weakened upon this attack, and braced herself on Ruby's head. Gripping the dark red and black hair, while moaning Ruby's name.

She then used her semblance to speed up her hand, fingering Penny at an impressive rate. Penny throwing back her head as a wave of pleasure hit her like an airship, because she could easily stop a truck. She gripped Ruby's head and began humping her, overcome by lust as Ruby's tongue glided over her clit with her twat being stabbed by her fingers. She was so close, moaning out. "Oh Ruby, I feel funny, like I'm malfunctioning but in a good way!" Ruby decided to do one last thing to make her cum, and took her other hand which had been resting idly on Penny's right butt cheek and plunged her middle finger knuckle deep into Penny's asshole.

Penny's eyes glowed bright as a burst of liquid exploded from her pussy all over Ruby's face, running down her chin and soaking her chest. Both Penny and Ruby fall to the floor panting, pulling each other close. And Ruby whispered. "I love you Penny!" which made Penny's motor pump faster, as she blushed and smiled a goofy smile. "I love you too Ruby!"

After they calmed down Penny looked at the mess she made, quite impressed at the amount on the floor. "Wow! I guess my anus is usually for something." And both her and Ruby laugh at her comment, cleaning up so they could get back to the dance… Together.

 _Author's note: Well there you go, these two are my favorite ship from RWBY. And I sure did enjoy writing it, I hope you all did. As always leave any suggestions or comments in the reviews, and I'll see y'all in the next story. Later!_


End file.
